Three Times
by christmasinacup
Summary: Post-Plus One. She's been trying to keep him at arm's length this whole case, but can't remember why. Serious smut.


Title is for the number of times Mulder told her to knock, not the number of times they had sex. Gillian said two, so that's basically canon. Although none of us would complain if they went for round 3...

* * *

"Then again, it's not outside the realm of extreme possibility."

She had been staring at the connecting door, thinking about what happened a few hours earlier. Mulder's hands in her hair, tugging just hard enough, the kisses she peppered down his strong arms, the way he cupped her breasts and the way he murmured, "These definitely aren't a day over 25." She'd cackled but it quickly turned to a moan as he took one in his mouth.

God, that mouth. It had many more talents than chewing sunflower seeds at an alarming rate and spewing paranormal theories.

She was trying to remember what she was holding back. Why she hadn't pulled him into a kiss the second they got back to the motel suite.

Everything between them was always uncertain, even when it wasn't. If they were normal people, they'd be married by now. They would have raised William together and be teaching him to drive by now. If they had just met in a different department of the Bureau. Sometimes while they were on the run, she would have dreams that they met teaching at Quantico.

He taught profiling and she, of course, was teaching autopsies. They would make out in the teacher lounge, spend lazy Sundays at the Farmers Market and have a daughter first, then William. They lived in a house in Virginia with a big backyard. Scully always woke up crying.

She bit her lip. They would never be able to be normal. But if they couldn't ever have a normal relationship, they might as well have fun. They deserved it after all they'd been thorough.

That was that. She made the decision to allow herself to indulge in the thing she wanted most and opened the door.

He was already standing there, that sexy look in his eyes. Goddamnit. She wanted to at least catch him a little bit off guard. She knocked 3 times on the door frame and then reached out and grabbed one of his shirt's lapels, pulling him into her room.

She thought she heard a noise of protest, so she shook her head as she pressed her lips to his neck.

"Nuh-uh Mulder. We're using a real bed this time."

He chuckled. "Earlier not good enough for you, Scully?"

She peered up into his eyes as she peeled off her jacket.

"Hmm... it was a little fast for my liking," she teased, watching his eyes widen and his cheeks flush.

"Well you can't blame a guy, Scully. It's been a while and I've spent all weekend watching that tiny waist of yours."

He made a move to take his shirt off and she grabbed his hands to stop him. She meant it; she wanted to take this slow. She knew Mulder: once the clothes were off, he could only hold off for so long.

"Oh, I see. You can't muster up the stamina anymore, _Fox_?"

His name was dripping with sex when she said it. A shudder went all the way from his ears to his toes. She grinned wickedly and pushed him onto the bed. Normally she couldn't do that because he was so much bigger than her, but he was too distracted by the way she said his name to stand his ground.

Mulder laid on the bed, waiting for Scully to join him. She kicked off her heels and whispered, "You can take off your shoes and socks, but that's it."

Dana Scully was in charge tonight. Sometimes neither of them was specifically the boss, but tonight she was.

Mulder obeyed and once his shoes were off, Scully climbed on top of him, kissing him roughly. His cheeks were covered in stubble and it turned her on more than she expected.

"Mulder," she whispered, "I want you to do your best to hold out. I want to go slow."

He nodded, continuing to kiss her. She maneuvered her body so one of her legs was between his and started to slowly rock back and forth against him, her knee against his crotch and her pelvis grinding against his lower abdomen. He groaned and she picked up the pace a little.

"Fuck," Mulder whispered. "Are you trying to end this before I even get my pants off?"

"No," she said softly, nipping his earlobe. "I'm testing your resolve."

She felt him harden and shuddered. She was having a hard time keeping herself slow too.

Finally, she sat up and took off her shirt. Her bra wasn't the cutest - plain, older, a little worn and pale lavender - but she thought she'd have her own room this weekend.

The look in Mulder's eyes made her feel young again. Like, early 20s before she even met him young.

He pulled her back down to him and kissed her furiously, his hands on her back. She felt him slide his hands down to her waist, trying not to unclasp her bra. She was so impressed that she broke her lips away from him and said, "You can if you ask nicely."

He sighed happily and gently pushed her so she was sitting up, straddling him.

"May I please take off your bra, _Dana_?"

Now it was her turn to shiver at the way he said her name. She nodded wordlessly and he made quick work of it.

He put his hands under her breasts and pushed them together and up towards her sternum. All she could do was watch and feel herself go mad at his warm hands on her chest. He bent over and lapped at her breasts, able to get both at once. She moaned. That mouth was well-trained.

Fox Mulder knew what he was doing. He was not stupid. She only lasted another minute or so before groaning and pulling away.

"Fuck it," she murmured. "Mulder, take your pants off. _Now._ "

She rolled off of him and pulled her pants and underwear off in one swift movement. She couldn't go slow anymore. Mulder went a little slower with his undressing, and she understood why once his boxers were off. He was already pretty hard.

Before crawling back on top of him, she tried to decide what she wanted. Did she want to hoist her hips up towards his face? Did she want to wrap her hands or lips around his dick? Did she want to wait for him to act and see where he went?

She made up her mind quickly, straddling him again and sliding down on him slowly. Like he said, they had a few hours before checkout. All options could be explored. If not here, then at home.

He gasped as she slid down and so did she. His was more of pleasure, hers was pleasure and pain. Somehow, she never got used to how huge he was. She stopped halfway down and closed her eyes.

"Scully? Are you okay?" He was concerned and it turned her on even more.

She opened her eyes and nodded slowly before grabbing his shoulder to steady herself. He put his hands on her waist and eased her down the rest of the way. She sat there for a moment, in silence, looking into Mulder's eyes. His hands felt warm on her waist and sent tingles up and down her spine. God, he was hot.

Without her saying a word, Mulder gripped her waist a little tighter and helped her start to move. She slid slowly, a few inches up, then a few down, with Mulder guiding her. Earlier, he'd been on top, and it had been a little easier. She made a mental note to herself to work on her core next time she went to the gym.

She was panting now and getting close, but needed some help. She slipped her hand down towards her clitoris only for him to slowly bat it out of the way and start rubbing the tiny circles he knew drove her crazy.

Scully arched her back and stared up at the celling, trying to stay as quiet as she could. Motel walls were always so damn thin.

"Mulder… I.. oh my godddd…"

She felt a renewed sense of energy and slammed herself down on him, burying him inside her and staying there. She was almost there, but something needed to change.

"Mul-Mulder, I need you to… behind.." She could barely choke the words out, but luckily, they'd done this so many times that he knew exactly what she meant. He gently hoisted her off of him and she laid on her stomach, inching down towards the edge of the bed. Mulder's strong hands grabbed her ass and slid her the rest of the way, and before she knew it, he was gently sliding inside her again.

She reached down to her clit to finish what Mulder started and moaned. She pressed her face against the comforter, trying to stifle her noises. She could hear Mulder panting as he went faster and faster, and with one final jerk he was emptying himself inside her.

She purred like a cat, rubbed her clit for a few more seconds, and then her orgasm began to wash over her, like she was hit with a giant wave. Her whole body twitched and she screamed into the comforter. Mulder chuckled above her. He waited a few more seconds before sliding out of her and giving her a small pat on the rear. She smiled and closed her eyes.

It could have been 15 seconds or an hour as she laid there, letting the orgasm run it's course. She felt Mulder pick her up and opened her eyes. He was placing her on her back, her head on the pillows. He laid beside her and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly.

"That was…" she trailed off, looking into his eyes.

"Not bad for two oldies?," he joked. She swatted his arm lightly and laughed before snuggling up beside him. He pulled the blanket from the end of the bed and over the two of them before they got cold.

"It was pretty great," she murmured, hugging him close to her. He couldn't argue.


End file.
